


the mix of our blues

by whosbrian



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bar/Club, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers, almost/somewhat explicit sexual content, i have no clue how to tag this if you couldn't already tell, minchan make an appearance and they are WHIPPED, that isn't actually cute but jeonglix are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosbrian/pseuds/whosbrian
Summary: His night was going well. Peaceful, uneventful, exactly the kind of relaxation and unwinding he had been craving and aiming for when he entered the bar.Until he saw the pretty blonde man with freckled cheeks sitting a few seats away from him.Or, Jeongin's chill night out takes a turn for the best when he decides to rescue a pretty lad in distress.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 16
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	the mix of our blues

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt #0056! to the prompter, you said you were waiting for someone to make this happen so i really hope you like my take on it!

Jeongin felt at home in a bar.

Ok, maybe not in  _ every _ bar he had set foot in during his twenty three years of life. But in general, Jeongin liked being in a bar, either with his group of friends or by himself, no matter how lame said friends kept telling him it was. He loved mixing with the crowd on the dancefloor, feeling all these strangers come together and become one with the music pounding around them, feel all the different energies and auras shift and blend into one big ball as they danced. He was also content just sitting at the bar, nursing a drink and scanning the people in front of him, observing the tension growing between two dancing figures, the pure ecstasy of some slightly too intoxicated dancers. It was all so clear in his eyes, and he reveled in the sensation of the dozens of different auras evolving around him.

Tonight was a calm one. He had come with Hyunjin and Jisung as company, but it only took the couple two drinks each to abandon him and get wild on the dance floor. Their auras were so bright it was almost blinding, and they were clearly not going to stay at the bar much longer if the way they grinded against each other and the crackling sparkles surrounding them were anything to go by. Jeongin didn’t mind; he was used to the duo getting lost in their own world even with a bunch of people around. He had always found them cute, and he loved to watch the way their auras were constantly intertwined, even before they officially got together. Jisung’s soft pink and Hyunjin’s strong teal made the most gorgeous mix.

As per his habit, Jeongin was sitting at the bar alone, a glass in hand, twirling the amber liquid as he scanned the crowd with curious eyes. He hadn’t been able to go out in a while because of university, and frankly, he had missed it. The bass resonating through the sole of his shoes and bouncing in his skull was almost comforting after weeks of stressful exams and end of term projects. He was relieved to finally be able to unwind.

He took lazy sips, letting the alcohol burn his throat and the buzz of it settle into his brain, a content sigh leaving his lips. The crowd was pretty calm that night, as calm as a crowd of partygoers could be. The auras were mixing very normally, some a little brighter than others, but always with the signature glow of romantic feelings or the sparks of sexual tension. The colors danced under the neons.

His night was going well. Peaceful, uneventful, exactly the kind of relaxation and unwinding he had been craving and aiming for when he entered the bar.

Until he saw the pretty blonde man with freckled cheeks sitting a few seats away from him.

Now, it  _ really _ wasn’t like Jeongin to get in other people’s business. He couldn’t allow himself to help every single uncomfortable person he spotted in bars and clubs because it simply wouldn’t end. But this guy hid his displeasure in a way that was too efficient to not be practiced, his face and body barely showing his discomfort if not for the recurring twitch of his eyebrow and the way he played with the hem of his sleeve. Even then, Jeongin only noticed them because he was truly  _ looking _ . His radiant smile and relaxed shoulders would fool anyone. It was his aura that gave him away; its pale, sky blue halo was shrinking, reduced to a barely there shadow, as the other guy’s strong reddish aura filled the air around the pair, suffocating the small blonde man. It made Jeongin’s heart sink to see the stranger conceal his distress like that.

Jeongin bit his lip and pondered. He could try to manipulate the big guy’s aura to at least give the smaller man some room to breathe, but it wouldn’t really change much to his situation. Besides, the pair was sitting too far away for the job to be feasible without Jeongin collapsing from exhaustion. No, it would definitely be easier to walk over there and intervene physically, but the last time he had tried, he almost got a fist to the face, saved only by Hyunjin’s quick reflexes. His older friend was clearly too busy right now to help him with anything.

He took another sip from his glass, his eyes fixed on the scene. He sighed as he saw the freckled guy shift on his seat, his aura giving a fleeting push to the other guy’s, but almost instantly retreating. The sight made his heart twist with guilt. The itch to walk over and throw the big guy off his seat was strong, but manageable. Until it wasn’t.

The big guy put his hand on the blonde man’s thigh, drawing circles with his thumb and squeezing with a low chuckle that Jeongin thought he could hear through the music. The blonde laughed along, but Jeongin noticed the way his own hand balled into a fist, the distress in his eyes, and the way his aura drastically shrinked, more than Jeongin ever thought possible. It was almost gone; Jeongin had to squint to notice it behind the harsh, bright red of the bigger man.

That was it. He couldn’t just sit there and do  _ nothing _ .

He’d have to play it smart, though. He really didn’t want to leave the club with a black eye.

He stood from his seat, walking slowly towards the other man, making sure he'd be seen before arriving. About halfway through, their eyes met, the man’s soft brown orbs widening just slightly, and Jeongin smiled at him, hands held up to show he meant no harm. It felt strange to come up to the man like he was trying to keep an animal calm, but it seemed to be efficient, because the man gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Jeongin took it as his permission to stride forward until he reached the blonde’s stool.

He wrapped an arm around the stranger’s shoulders as softly as he could, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Instantly, he felt the tension in his aura ease a little, allowing it to start growing back to its original size, though still overpowered by the other man’s red force. Determined, Jeongin planted his eyes in the blonde man’s, smiling softly down at him.

“Hi sweetheart! So sorry I’m late, I got caught up with work and there was traffic on the way here. You know how it gets.”

The stranger returned the smile. “It’s ok.” His voice was a lot deeper than Jeongin expected from his soft exterior. “I’m glad you’re here.” His blue was pushing back against the red. It was working.

“And  _ I’m _ glad you found someone to keep you company until I got here.” Jeongin turned to the man seated in front of them and gave him his sweetest smile, pouring every drop of annoyance in his body into it. “It was very kind of you to stay with my boyfriend, but there’s no need for it now that I’ve arrived, is there? This is a date, after all.”

Jeongin held the man’s gaze, feeling his aura pulse against him, fighting for dominance. He felt the angry red push against them, clearly mad that Jeongin had interrupted what he thought was scoring a successful one night stand. Jeongin didn’t break eye contact until the man gave back a smile so forced Jeongin had to bite back a laugh at the sight. “Of course,” the man gritted out. “I wouldn’t want to bother your date.”

He stood from his stool and downed his drink. Jeongin kept his sugary smile and the protective arm around the stranger’s shoulders as he waved him off. “Have a great night!” He called cheerfully as the man walked away from them.

The second the other man’s figure got lost in the crowd, the stranger let out a long sigh of relief, the air around him twirling like small blue clouds. “Thank you so much. He was so fucking  _ creepy _ .”

Jeongin slipped in the seat in front of the stranger and smiled at him. “No problem. I saw you looked uncomfortable, and he was giving me wack vibes, even from over there.” He gave a small laugh. “I’m just glad I didn’t make you feel worse by popping out of nowhere and starting an improv match with you.”

The stranger laughed as well, a bright, bright sound that made his aura shine. “I was pretty surprised, not gonna lie, but the scenario was easy enough to follow through.” They paused, simply smiling at each other, and Jeongin finally  _ saw _ the man before him, the distress now gone from his face. His smile was warm, so warm, pretty freckles littered his cheeks, and his blonde hair was styled neatly out of his eyes. His burgundy dress shirt hung prettily on his graceful frame, giving Jeongin a glimpse at his tanned chest, his sharp collarbones and the delicate necklace falling into the hem of the shirt. He felt the man’s gaze on him as well, checking him up just as much as Jeongin was, and when their eyes met again, his grin had a mischievous curve to it. “How do I thank you for saving my evening?” the blonde asked.

Jeongin shook his head. “You don’t need to do anything, though I’d love to at least know your name.”

“I’m Felix,” the man said, his smile growing wide. The blue around him seemed to glow, and Jeongin wasn’t sure if it was because of the neon lights over their heads or simply the result of the other man’s joy. It looked beautiful.

“Very glad to meet you, Felix. I’m Jeongin.”

They exchanged a handshake, Jeongin snorting a laugh at the formality. They kept their hands clasped together for a little longer than necessary before letting go, Jeongin already missing the warmth of Felix’s palm against his own. Clearing his throat to fight the blush rising on his cheeks, he asked.

“Did you come here with friends or were you actually waiting for a date?”

Felix let out a long sigh and scanned the crowd. “I came with my pair of idiots. They got together barely a week ago after months of pining, so they’re celebrating and pretty much forgot about me.” He shook his head with a resigned laugh. “I honestly don’t know why I accompanied them. They disappeared barely half an hour in.” His pretty lips curved into a pout. “Our other friend said he’d come keep me company, but he texted me saying he couldn’t make it just as the creepy dude took the seat beside me.”

Jeongin gave a hum of understanding, willing himself not to coo at Felix’s adorable pout. “I get how you feel. Everytime I come here with my friends they ditch me to grind against each other as if they hadn’t already spent the entire day together.” 

Felix giggled, giving his arm a small pat. “Sorry about that, man. It must suck.”

Jeongin shrugged. “I’m used to it. I’m mostly third-wheeling when I’m just with the two of them anyway, and I like my alone time.” He grinned at Felix, his tone teasing. “Besides, if they hadn’t gone off to do God knows what, I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to save such a pretty lad in distress.”

Felix giggled again, his smile turning a little sheepish, but Jeongin could see the tiny, barely there flicker of hurt in his eyes. His own smile fell slightly. “That probably didn’t sound any better than the dude I chased off, did it?” he asked, gnawing at his bottom lip.

The blonde shook his head. “No, don’t worry. I know you didn’t mean to sound greasy,” he replied, and Jeongin couldn’t help but note the surprise in his voice. He frowned.

“Why do you sound shocked that I’m considerate of how you’re feeling?”

Felix shrugged, eyes darting to the floor between their stools. “I guess I’m not used to guys actually caring about much else than my body in this kind of setting.”

Jeongin’s frown deepened, anger settling deep in his belly. He was glad the creep from earlier was long gone, because otherwise he  _ definitely _ would’ve caused a scene. “This happened to you a lot before, hasn’t it?”

Felix’s silence gave Jeongin all the answers he needed. “Why don’t you turn them down if they make you uncomfortable? You have the right to tell them to back off, you know.”

“I know,” Felix replied, voice so quiet Jeongin barely heard it over the music. “I just…” He paused, going back to play with his sleeves before Jeongin reached out and gently took both of his hands in his own. Soft warmth settled in his belly when he saw the way his big hands enveloped Felix’s tiny ones. “I hate upsetting other people. I’d rather spend a couple of awkward minutes with a creepy guy than seeing them get mad at me for rejecting them.” The chuckle he gave was so bitter that Jeongin gave Felix’s hands another squeeze. “It’s stupid, right? I mean, I’ve never let any of them bring me home, I do have limits, but I still find it so hard to tell them to leave when they come around, so I endure it while it lasts.”

Jeongin shook his head gently. “I don’t think it’s stupid. I think it’s very selfless of you, just maybe a little too much. You don’t owe any of these guys anything, Felix. You don’t owe them a good time, not even to be polite with them.” He hooked his hand under Felix’s chin, softly lifting it so their eyes would meet. “Ok?”

Felix bit his lip, pearly whites against plump pink, his brown eyes scanning Jeongin’s so intently he felt himself blush. “Ok,” he breathed out. Like the puff of air had put the entire room into motion, Jeongin, though he couldn’t see it, felt his own aura tentatively wrap around Felix’s, saw the shape of the blue shift to mix with something else, locking into place.

Woah.

  
  


🔹

  
  


The evening passed by in a blur of sky blue and shy smiles. Jeongin and Felix talked and talked, getting to know each other under the neons of the bar. Liking the buzz of alcohol but despising the feeling of a hangover, Jeongin only took water after he finished his first drink, and he was glad for it, because talking with Felix while being mostly sober was the most fun he’d had in ages. The man was so sweet, stumbling on his words from time to time due to his being in Korea for barely two years, giggling at Jeongin’s bad jokes, giving him his undivided attention when they got into talking about university. It was amazing, and Jeongin knew that he wasn’t the only one having a good time. The sky blue of Felix’s aura was bright around them, tangling itself with Jeongin’s aura as the night advanced.

They briefly met with Felix’s friends when the pair took a break from the energy of the dance floor to get a drink. He shook hands with Chan, a broad-shouldered man with the kindest smile Jeongin had ever seen, with dimples that popped out as he watched his boyfriend Minho, a graceful man with cat-like features, talk to the barman for their orders. Jeongin was fascinated by the pair; even separated by Felix, Jeongin, and a couple of other strangers, their auras were still touching over everyone else’s heads, Chan’s pretty peach gently wrapped around Minho’s bold lime green. The colors were an unexpected blend, but they made it work. Jeongin was baffled that it took them months to figure out they liked each other when it was so _ obvious _ . 

Felix and Chan talked about their evenings (namely how Jeongin had ended up by Felix’s side) until Minho came back with two drinks in hand. He passed one to Chan and leaned in to capture his lips in a small kiss with matching grins on both their faces. Minho said something then, not loud enough for Jeongin to hear, but Chan giggled and brought his boyfriend down for another kiss, then another, both of them giggling against each other’s lips. They had clearly forgotten about Felix and Jeongin, already lost in their own world, their auras shining bright.

Felix sighed fondly at the pair before grabbing Jeongin’s wrist, abandoning their seats at the bar to stand on the dance floor. People swarmed around them to the beat of the music, but Jeongin couldn’t see anyone other than Felix. Every other aura in the room was muted, Felix’s pale blue occupying every inch of his vision. 

They danced, and danced, until Jeongin felt dizzy from the dozens of auras around him and the intoxicating sound of Felix’s laugh, until his feet hurt in his heavy boots. He couldn’t help but admire the way Felix’s body moved to the music, like he was made of the sound itself, hitting every single beat perfectly and rolling his body in waves so alluring they should not be allowed. With each song, they drew closer, enough for Jeongin to slip his hands on Felix’s waist while the blonde threw his arms around his neck, swaying together in the sea of people.

Their eyes found each other, Felix smiling softly at Jeongin as they danced. 

“Do you want to go home with me?”

Jeongin’s grip tightened slightly on Felix’s waist, breath catching in his throat. He wanted to, so much, the thought alone already bringing heat to his body, but he didn’t want Felix to feel obligated to give him something back for driving the creep away earlier.

“Do you really want me to?”

Felix frowned lightly. “If you don’t want to you can just say so, Jeongin. I’d understand.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Jeongin said, shaking his head. “I just want to make sure you really want to take me home and that you’re not asking because you feel like you owe me or something.” He winced. “I sounded kinda full of myself there, huh?”

Jeongin was relieved to hear Felix’s giggle through the music. “Just a little, though I see where you’re coming from. But I told you. I’ve never let anyone take me home. If I’m asking, it’s because I really,  _ really _ want to.”

“In that case,” Jeongin said, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist to push their bodies flush together, “I’d love to go home with you.”

Felix’s smile was almost blinding as he leaned forward, his hand sneaking into Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin barely had the time to breathe in a surprised gasp before Felix’s lips settled on his.

It felt like the entire room had gone muted. The crowd, the music, it was all gone in an instant. All that was left was Felix’s mouth, so incredibly soft, the little puffs of air and pretty noises he let out, his slim waist under Jeongin’s hands, the gentle way he pulled at Jeongin’s locks every now and then. It was intoxicating, miles better than whatever drink he’d taken a couple hours prior. Jeongin could feel how tightly their auras were wrapped around each other, separating them from the outside world.

Their kiss started out soft, simply getting used to the feeling of each other, but quickly grew more curious, more bold, Felix licking at his bottom lip and biting softly, drawing a small grunt from Jeongin. They kissed until they were both breathless, their mouths growing more confident and comfortable on each other, their hands roaming more freely, and the pressure in Jeongin’s belly too strong to ignore. 

He pulled away from Felix, panting, the blonde wasting no time to drag his lips across his cheekbone, under his ear, down his neck.

“Your place or mine?” he asked.

Felix hummed against Jeongin’s neck, making shivers crawl up his spine. “Well, my friends drove me here, but I haven’t drank anything all night, so if you have your car I can drive us to mine?”

Jeongin nodded, pulling gently at Felix’s hair to bring their faces level again. “Sounds like a plan.” He kissed Felix, long and sweet. “Shall we get going?”

“Gladly.”

The drive to Felix’s apartment wasn’t as tension filled as Jeongin expected. Though there definitely  _ was _ something in the air, they talked lightly, Jeongin taking the time to shoot both his and Felix’s pair of lovesick idiots a text to tell them they had left, laughing as Jisung only replied with a string of emojis with very obvious implications while Chan reminded them to use protection in the most dad-like way Jeongin had ever seen. Felix lived fairly close to the bar, so it didn’t take them too long to reach his building.

When they got out of the car, however, whatever had been lingering quietly during the ride truly took its place between them. They practically ran to the elevator, fingers intertwined, giggling at the quizzical looks they got from the lady they crossed paths with at the entrance. The elevator ride felt decades longer than the car trip. Jeongin hugged Felix from behind, leaning onto the wall and enjoying the absence of other people in the cabin to press open mouthed kisses all over Felix’s neck, drawing pleased hums from the blonde.

The minute they entered Felix’s apartment (which took longer than it should’ve, as Jeongin didn’t stop nipping at Felix’s neck while he tried to get the key in the lock on his door), they were all over each other, with a fervor Jeongin had rarely felt before in his life. Even as he closed his eyes, head tipped back against the wall, letting Felix’s hands travel over the skin of his chest and pull off his shirt, he could still see a hint of sky blue behind his eyelids, like a permanent imprint. 

Somehow, they made it to Felix’s bedroom (not without Jeongin hitting his elbow on the doorway and clutching at it for a painful minute while Felix simply laughed at him). Jeongin barely got the time to admire the many art prints plastered on the walls and the fancy gaming setup on the desk by the window before Felix pulled their bodies together, absentmindedly tracing the line of star tattoos over his heart as he pressed sensual kisses to Jeongin’s lips.

It wasn’t until they had both shed their shirts, belts unbuckled, Felix sprawled on his bed under Jeongin with a pretty flush on his cheeks underneath his freckles, that the latter finally regained a sliver of sense. Not without regret (it  _ was _ pretty freaking amazing to kiss Felix), he unlatched his lips from Felix’s, smiling as the blonde chased after him before letting his head fall back on the pillow. He almost reeled back in when Felix’s lips curved into his pretty pout once again, but he contained himself. He wanted to do this the right way. 

“Are you sure this is ok?”

Felix gave a breathy laugh, fingers carding through Jeongin’s hair. “Come on, would I be half naked under you if I didn’t find it ok?”

“I need you to tell me you want this. Please." Auras didn’t lie. The glint of desire and glee in Felix’s eyes didn’t lie either. But he still wanted to hear it, just to make sure. Just to remind Felix that it was what  _ he _ wanted and what _ he _ felt that mattered the most.

Felix pulled him down, connecting their lips in a delicate kiss, and Jeongin could feel his blue halo wrapping even tighter around both of them. He drew away from Jeongin just enough to meet his gaze, their lips still so close that Jeongin felt them move against his own as Felix talked. “I do. I want you.”

Jeongin smiled, a mix of relief and excitement flooding through his body. “Well then, I’m all yours.” He disconnected their lips to nip at Felix’s ear. “How do you want me?” he asked.

The punched out gasp Felix let out did wonders to Jeongin’s ego. He never thought he could have that effect on someone. “Can- can you fuck me?” the blonde asked, his thumb drawing circles on his hip.

“Anything for you,” he replied, trailing kisses down Felix’s neck.

Felix gave a breathless laugh. “Are you always that bold in bed?”

Jeongin giggled into Felix’s skin. “Not at all. I’m honestly as surprised as you are.”

“Well, whatever it is, don’t stop. It’s hot as hell.”

Blush creeped onto Jeongin’s cheeks. “Noted. And thanks.”

Jeongin took his time prepping Felix, littering the skin of his chest and thighs in soft kisses and lovebites, relishing in the pretty noises he got out of the man under him with each of his movements.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, in a way Jeongin had never experienced before. He knew Felix was different from any guy he’d been with before just from the way their auras interacted with each other, but the feeling of Felix all around him, his aura intertwined so closely with his own, all warm and beautiful and making the most gorgeous sounds… That was something else entirely. 

Jeongin thought he might become addicted to the way Felix said his name then, breathy and raspy at the same time, rolling off his tongue so prettily, only making him more eager to make the blonde man feel good.

He was close to his tipping point, so close, Felix’s low grunts and needy whines making him almost light-headed, when he saw what he never thought he’d ever see in his life.

Felix’s sky blue aura had been enveloping them both since they entered the blonde’s apartment, since their lips first met back on the dancefloor at the bar, since Jeongin sat in the stool in front of him and held his hands like they were made of glass. No surprise there. But now, instead of wrapping up around nothing like it had done all night, it was mixing with a darker blue, at the brink of being purple, their meeting point creating a whole new color, swirling around them in a tight bubble. Jeongin saw it floating around Felix’s head, caressing his face, rolling down his chest, and realized with a jolt that he was seeing his own aura, for the first time in twenty three years. And it was all thanks to Felix. The radiant boy, too kind for his own good, had allowed Jeongin to finally know the part of himself he thought he’d never get to know. 

His eyes welled up with tears, and he took Felix’s lips into a searing kiss, moving with renewed fervor, driven by the pure gratefulness he had for him, the feeling wrapping around his body along with their auras.

He hit his climax with a broken whisper of Felix’s name, burying his face in the other man’s neck, the tears sliding softly down his cheeks as he felt Felix tense under him, joining him in his blissful state with a cry. He felt their auras pulse against each other, and he opened his eyes just enough to see their two opposite shades of blue twirling around them, sparkling with pleasure.

It took him a long time to come back to his senses, shaking on his arms as he tried not to completely collapse on top of Felix. His breath still shaky, he littered the other man’s face in small kisses, drawing tired but satisfied giggles from Felix that made his heart grow warm. He let the tears wet his cheeks as he kept tracing every inch of Felix’s skin with his lips, giving his kisses and lovebites all the energy he had left. Finally, he leaned down to press a longing kiss on his lips before resting their foreheads together.

“These are good tears, I hope,” Felix said, voice even deeper than before, wiping the tears from his face with a careful touch. His fingers were incredibly soft against Jeongin’s skin, his eyes even softer as they bore into Jeongin’s, searching for something that could explain his state, a hint of worry behind his content smile.

Jeongin nodded, gazing down at Felix. The man’s sky blue aura was still tangled with his own, though his dark blue was already gone from his sight. He ought to be sad that it was gone so fast, but the simple knowledge that he’d seen it once, that he  _ finally _ knew what color his aura was, it was more than enough for him. Besides, how could he be sad when the man that had given him that knowledge (and the best sex of his life  _ by far _ ) was still under him, looking into his eyes with all the care in the world and holding him like he never wanted to let go?

“They are. They’re such good tears, Felix, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> before any witch or other spiritual person comes for me, i know this is not how auras work, i didn't make any research and literally pulled this out of my ass so please don't get mad at me T-T if any of yall want to educate me on how it actually works though please drop a comment i'm really curious heh
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
